violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Leonesca
Leoncesca (Leon and Franc/'esca') is the friendship of Leon Vargas and Francesca Caviglia. Prior to the show, Leon and Francesca knew each other but they didn't like each other at all. However, when Leon began dating Violetta, one of Francesca's best friends, their relationship changed into a more friendly one. As time went by, Leon and Francesca began to know each other and became best friends. History Season 1 In the first part of season one, Leon and Francesca didn't like each other as Leon was part of the "cool crowd", along with Andres, Ludmila and Naty, and they used to be very mean to Francesca, Maxi and Camila. However, after Leon fell in love with Violetta, he began changing into a better person and started acting nicer to the other students of the studio, including Francesca. Since then, they became friends and started caring for each other. Season 2 In the first part of season two, Francesca made Leon realize he was still in love with Violetta and convinced him to get back with her. In the second part, Leon and Francesca suspected that Ludmila and Diego, Violetta's then boyfriend, were conspiring against Violetta. They decided to work together to find out about Diego and Ludmila's plan, and they eventually found out that Diego was only dating Violetta so that he could later break her heart and make her leave On Beat Studio. Season 3 In the third season, Francesca disguised herself as Fausta to help Violetta spy on Leon and Gery, a girl who had a crush on Leon. When the latter found out about it, he was really mad at the girls, mostly Violetta, and didn't want to see them again. However, when Francesca later apologized to Leon, he forgave her and they shared a hug. Other Names * Leoncesca (Leon and Fran/'cesca') * Franleon (Fran/cesca and Leon) Trivia Similarities * Both have hazel eyes. * Both had to move from their country because of their family's business. * Both care a lot about Violetta. * Both are close friends with Maxi and Camila. * Both attend On Beat Studio. * Both were picked for Talents 21. Differences * Leon is Mexican while Francesca is Italian. * Leon has brown hair while Francesca has black hair. * In the first season, Francesca used to love Tomas but Leon couldn't stand him. * Leon was picked for Gregorio's special group but Francesca wasn't. Facts * They are close friends. * They used to dislike each other. * Francesca ships Leon with Violetta. * They worked together to find out about Diego and Ludmila's plan. * Francesca once sang "Nel Mio Mondo", the Italian version of "In My Own World" to Leon. * Francesca was upset when she found out that Leon discovered the truth about her being Fausta and Violetta being Roxy as she didn't want to lose her friendship with Leon. Trademarks Song - The Leonesca song could be "Nel Mio Mondo" as when Leon and Francesca were in Spain, Francesca sang it to Leon. Episode - The Leonesca episode could be Season 2/Episode 002 as Francesca convinced Leon to win Violetta back in that episode. Another Leonesca episode could be Season 2/Episode 073 as Francesca sang "Nel Mio Mondo" to Leon. Season 3/Episode 042 could also be a Leonesa episode since Leon forgave Francesca for having hid the truth about Violetta being Roxy after which they shared a hug. Place - The Leonesca place could be Leon's garage as they shared a hug there. Gallery Category:Character Friendships